In The Summer Rain
by TheNarcoticofSerendipity
Summary: Will comes home from worked soaked by the rain, Emma helps him warm up


Emma was setting the table in her and Will's apartment; it was a quarter till 6 on a rainy Friday night. Will would be home from Glee any minute. Just as she was placing thr last of the silverware on the table the door opens revealing a less than dry Will, Emma looks up at him.

"Will yore soaked" she says

"Um . . . yeah I forgot my umbrella" he explains

She sighs "well get out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold" she instructs, he nods and walks to the bedroom, pulling out a pair of sweatpants and an old McKinley Glee Club shirt. He dries off. He shivers a little as he leaves the room, turning up the heat on the thermostat in the hall. Will sniffs the air, smelling dinner and smiles a bit than walks into the kitchen where Emma was finishing dinner. He wraps his arms around her from behind and buries his face in her back. She giggles, "Will . . . What are you doing?"

"I'm cold" he mumbles

"Aw poor baby" she says as she turns in his arms and holds him, "That'll teach you not to play in the rain" She teases

He nods "Sure will" he chuckles

"Well dinners ready; let's eat than we can warm up on the couch"

"Okay" they sit down and eat the casserole that Emma made. When they finish they clean up than head to the couch, Emma grabs a warm blanket from their bed and lies down in Will's arms. Will flips through the channels and finally settles on a silly old game show, they watch in a comfortable silence. Emma looks up at him; he smiles than she leans up and kisses him.

"Hey" he says

"Hi" she says back, smiling

Their lips reconnect, moving slowly together. His tongue swipes across her bottom lip, asking for entrance, she happily opens up. His tongue enters, tasting all of her, she moans. Will's hand moves to her thigh, rubbing gently. She laughs a bit, causing him to pull away and raise an eyebrow.

"Having fun?" she looks down at the bulge that was pressing against her leg. He blushes. Emma places her hand on his cheek. "Hey . . . it's okay Will" she pulls him in for a passionate kiss, he kisses back.

"I love you" he says

"I love you too" she replies

They continue to kiss; he slides his hand under her shirt, his finger tips at the base of her breast. He was a little nervous, not wanting to go to fast and make her feel uncomfortable. He looks into her eyes.

"It's okay, you can touch" she whispers. His hand moves up, gently cupping her. Emma's hands slide down Will's back down to his ass as they kiss.

"Bedroom" he whispers in the darkness, she nods. Will lifts her up, cradling her in his strong arms as he carries her to the bed and lays her down. He pulls her shirt over his head and than throws it onto the floor. Emma moves her arms to cover her chest, Will grabs her arms and moves them.

"Em, you're so beautiful" he places a kiss on her lips to relax her. He kisses down her body, hands roaming. His kisses were warm and wet as he reaches her panty line. He unbuttons her pants, pulling the zipper down slow and pulling the pants off, throwing them to the floor with the other articles of clothing. His thumbs hook the hem of her panties, sliding them down and off, kissing the soft skin.

"So beautiful, so sexy" he whispers, she couldn't help but blush. Will places a kiss to her core, making her moan. It was the most amazing thing he had ever heard. As he places warm kisses down her legs, her body was on fire and she loved it, she loved feeling wanted, she was still a little scared but she trusts Will, she loves him more than anything else. She feels his tongue on her and she bites down on her lip, trying not to make too much noise but failing, as the moan escapes her lips, Will looks up and smiles than kisses back up her body to her lips.

"Are you sure, Em?"

She nods, "Yes, I want this, I'm ready"

He nods and reaches into the bedside drawer and grabs a condom. He pushes his sweatpants and boxers off, sliding the condom onto his erect member. As he did this all Emma could think was, 'I'm really about to do this, this is real.'

Will positions himself at her entrance, "You ready?" she nods. Will places a long kiss on her lips as he pushes in, trying not to hurt her. He sees a tear fall from her eye and he kisses the spot, whispering encouraging words into her ear. After he was all the way in her stops and lets her adjust to his size, after a minute Emma moves her hips up to meet his, telling him to move. He starts to slowly move inside her, the pain still dominate for her but slowly fading. The pleasure soon starts to build and Emma moans.

"Will, faster, harder" she says, he picks up speed, letting out a low groan.

"Oh fuck Emma, so good, you're so tight"

"Will oh, more please" he moves faster. She felt so good and was already close to her climax. He keeps moving, moaning along with her until he felt her body shake from her first orgasm, she clamps down around him as she cums, nails digging into Will's shoulders. Will feels this and cums hard, moaning her name over and over. As they both come down from their highs, Will pulls out and disposes of the used condom before cuddling close to her, breathing heavily.

"Wow . . . that was amazing" Will says

"Yeah . . ." she replies

"You okay baby?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I just . . . can we take a shower?"

Will leans up and kisses her forehead and chuckles, "Sure Hun, anything you want" They get up and go to the bathroom, turning on the shower and stepping under the hot spray. They clean up than Will pulls Emma into his arms and kisses her.

"I love you, Em"

"I love you to . . . Thanks for being my first"

"It was a dream come true" they kiss again


End file.
